cira_nascar_jr_racing_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
CIRA NASCAR Cup Series Season 1 (2019)
The CIRA NASCAR Cup Series Season 1 (2019) is the debut season of the series, with its first race at Pocono Raceway, and the season finale being at Homestead-Miami. Tyler Nguyen becomes the first regular-season champion of the series, and the first driver to win the regular-season championship without having to win a single race. Jason Jacoby becomes the first series champion, winning the last race of the season at Homestead, with Antonio Lopez Jr. finishing runner-up, and Ryan Galloway finishing third. Drivers and Teams Chartered teams Limited schedule Points System, Rules and Playoff Format * The point system will be based on the the 1975-2003 format. * The playoffs will host only the top 16 drivers in points, and points will reset to 4,000 after the regular season concludes. * Every race will field up to 40 cars only. * Every team will use the 2019 package, which includes a smaller tapered spacer that decreases the engine's horsepower from 750 bhp (560 kW) to 550 bhp (410 kW) for tracks that are larger than one mile to foster tighter racing. This will also include a taller spoiler at 8 in (203.2 mm) by 61 in (1,549.4 mm), a wider radiator pan with 37 in (939.8 mm) at the front and 31 in (787.4 mm) at the rear, and a larger splitter with an overhang of 2 in (50.8 mm). * Similar to the real-life, all restrictor plate races will no longer use the traditional restrictor plate rules and will be using the 2019 package. * The All-Star Race will be hosted at Charlotte after the end of the season. * Only the Top 4 finishers in the CIRA NASCAR Jr. Open are qualified for the All-Star Race. Schedule Results and standings Race Results Drivers' Championship Bold – Pole position awarded by time. * – Most laps led. * Katherine Roth and the No. 37 ride were forced to sit-out for two races due to the Phonegate/No Contact Contract controversy involving Joseph Tran, eventually made her return to Auto Club. * The Stage Racing format was removed after Auto Club, but stage points that were earned by drivers will be retained. * Alexa Bower was penalized for a collision in pitroad at Kansas, involving Ryan Galloway & Joseph Tran, and was docked 5 driver points, meaning that Ford will be docked 5 manufacturer points. * Joseph Lombard was penalized for rejoining the track dangerously and causing a collision with Kelly Deonarine at New Hampshire, and was docked 15 driver points, meaning that Chevrolet will be docked 15 manufacturer points. * Tyler Van Patten receives a 10 point penalty for unsafe release in pitlane at Texas. * Alexa Bower has been given a 20 point deduction penalty and a three-race suspension for a deliberate contact with Maria Brandolezi, Ford would be docked 20 manufacturer points. NASCAR iRacing PEAK Series Driver Zack Novak would take over for Bower starting at Charlotte until the finale at Homestead. * CIRA announced that Katherine Roth would be banned from the series indefinitely due to natural causes, but would be released from suspension, and is allowed to run only 5 races in Season 2. Caroline McCarthy will replace Roth in the No. 37 ride. Roth is also disqualified from the season and all points will be taken away along with Chevrolets' manufacturer points being subtracted by the amount that Roth has earned. * CIRA officials find in the No. 37 ride an illegal engine system, which give the car an unfair advantage, after Bristol. JTG Daugherty Racing admitted that they were using the engine system while Katherine Roth was piloting the ride at the time. CIRA would suspend the No. 37 ride for the rest of the season, meaning that replacement driver Caroline McCarthy would be out of the ride, but would be picked up by Gaunt Brothers Racing to pilot the No. 96 for the rest of the season as they would rest up their next season full-time driver Jake Baskinger. * Dale Reynolds has been given a 10 point deduction penalty for an unsafe pitlane entry, along with causing a collision with Joseph Tran, Ford has been docked 10 manufacturers' points. * Elizabeth Young did not start the race at Homestead due to mechanical issues, which therefore will not be scored any points for the race. Manufacturers' championship